fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nokimo's Got A Crush!
Nokimo stamped the guild's wax symbol onto countless letters, all notifying someone ''of ''something. Arthur came into the silent library, and Nokimo could feel her knees weakening. Nokimo had her secret love-life ever since she and Arthur had met eyes. Nokimo quickly threw her work to the side and fixed her hair: attempting to appeal to him. "Oh, um; hello Arthur." Nokimo's face glowed with a deep red blush. "Uh.. Hey, Nokimo!" Arthur greeted her back as he noticed her blush. He simply smiled at her as his fingers ran through his brown hair. It was probably nothing big, he thought. Girls would usually have that side-effect upon meeting with him. He chose to ignore it this time, as she was new to the guild and he didn't need new enemies. "So, how's it going?" he asked while gazed upon the books, hoping he'd be able to find what he was looking for. Like usually, he forgot what he was looking. With a silent sigh, he asked Nokimo "Could you help me find a certain book?". Nokimo instinctively lifted a giant leather-bound book and flipped the old pages to the center. She looked but wasn't prepared to see Arthur, stroking his fingers through his brown hair, his strong jawline, perfect lips... Nokimo snapped out of it, and finally said "The uh- book, you need... what is it?" Nokimo fluttered her eyelashes, very unlike her usual cold attitude. "Well, the thing is.. I don't really remember the name.." spoke Arthur in a warm soothing tone as he chuckled a bit. "Silly me, huh?" he said as he put on a thinking face. Something hit him like a switch as he snapped his fingers. "I actually have the book by me." he said with a laugh. "Well, part of it, that is." he added as he took off his backpack, pulling out a big brown leather book with the title "The Ultimate Magic Attire Of The Stars". "I'm missing a chapter of few.." he continued as he flipped through the pages. "Oh, mhm of course." Nokimo giggled, and accidently slammed her finger in the thousand-page book. Internally screaming, Nokimo stifled the pain and took the book from Arthur. When she went to grab the book, her hands brushed against Arthur's strong, masculine hands. Her heart screamed out for him; but she couldn't. He couldn't love someone who's heart wasn't normal. "I um. I found the pages on the floor earlier today, they must've fallen out..." Nokimo mumbled. "It would take me a while to paste them all back in... we could go to your apartment...." Nokimo wanted to die right then and their, and she wished she never would've said anything. Now he would think she was a freak, and never talk to her again. As Arthur looked at the pages, he could clearly see that the font, colour and size of the letters matched. He was quite relieved to see the rest of the said book and in all the euphoria he hugged Nokimo. Although a bit shocked by Nokimo's proposal, he calmly said "Sure! It's getting pretty late though, want to turn it into an early dinner?" he asked with a gentle smile. Arthur wasn't that much of a cook, but when it came to microwave dinner, there was no one like him. He took Nokimo's coat and put it around her like a real gentleman as he put the book into his backpack. Nokimo's heart exploded in her chest, and she had never been this happy before. She was amazed about how natural Arthur felt in her arms. "Yeah, sure." Nokimo managed to get out. Nokimo walked out, still ashamed of how forward she was, but at least he didnt think bad of her... right? As the two got out of the guild hall, Arthur saw how foggy it was. "Hopefully we won't enter someone ele's house." he broke the silence as the two marched forward. "It's not far, only about five-ish minutes walk." Arthur continued as he put his hands in pockets of his coat. The cold fog wrapped around Nokimo. It normally wouldn't bother her but for some reason she was colder than usual. She gripped her coat around her body, and walked forwards to the apartment. As the two approached the older part of the town, Arthur stopped in front of an old house with red walls and a dark-brown sloping roof with two chimneys and two dormer windows. "We're here!" he said while pulling out a simple looking brown key and putting it in the lock, opening the entrance door. As the two walked in, they could feel the temperature difference outside and inside. As he put his backpack down, near a brown closet. After hanging his coat, he took off Nokimo's coat as well, hanging it next to his. The duo entered main room. One simple brown table with six chairs stood on the right. On the left were two leather couches and an armchair with a small coffee-table in the center. A small fireplace was keeping the room warm. "May I offer you a drink?" Arthur asked politely as he gestured Nokimo to sit anywhere she wants. Nokimo was at ease when she entered Arthur's home. Even though it wasnt hers, she felt safe and warm. She hated herself immensely for being this forward and stupid. Nokimo sat down at the head of the table and politely put her hands on her lap. "Yeah i'll take one. This is a nice home you have here." Arthur's home smelled wonderful, just like his cologne. Nokimo realized she was being extremely creepy, but at the moment she didn't care. "Thanks!" he spoke in a warm tone as he left the room. Arthur was gone for about two minutes. He came back with two mugs of hot chocolate. As he put the mugs on the table, he satat the opposite end of the table and took a sip of his beverage. "Now, about that book.." he continued. Nokimo face slid into a bored expression, and she pulled out the pages and paste from her purse. "Book, please?" Nokimo asked. Arthur handed her the book, and she flipped through the pages, finding the missing ones and pasting them in. Trying to spark a conversation, Nokimo asked "What celestial spirit do you like the most? Or at least, use the most?" "I wouldn't use the term use while referring to a celestial spirit." Arthur spoke with his guard up. "I'd say I'm mostly accompained by... Well, I don't have a preference. Really." he continued while gazing upon Nokimo's eyes. "It's all about the situation you've gotten yourself into." he ended as he took another sip, slightly burning his tongue while doing so. "Be careful, it's still hot." he added with a slightly funny accent due his so-called injury. "I'm sorry, if I offended you by saying that celes- oh, nevermind..." Following that, Nokimo giggled at Arthur's goofy burnt tongue. Nokimo badly ''wanted to say "You are hot too." It turns out, she did; without even noticing it she called her big-time crush, Arthur Moshiyoto, hot. "Uh, thanks!" he said with a smile. "I guess you're cool then!" he said in a somwehat awkward tone, referring to her magic. Nokimo forced out a laugh, and her face was hot enough to melt any ice. Nokimo jumped out of her seat to dismiss herself, but was met with the chest of Arthur. The two were face to face, with little space in between. Nokimo was frozen in place, her eyes meeting Arthur's. As he got lost, his clumsy side took over him. He spilt cocoa all over Nokimo's clothes. "Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" he yelled with an awkward face as he grabbed a napkin and started somewhat cleaning her clothes. "Sorry!" he said once again as he stood up. Nokimo was broken out of her lovestruck encounter when hot cocoa was spilled all over her clothes. Although she liked Arthur being this close to her body, she insisted he stopped. "It's fine really. Um, the bull, Taurus, or Gemini, they could bring me clothes from the Celestial Spirit world, right?" "Well, yeah.. or you could have some of my clothes?" he asked as he began blushing. Realising what he has said, he took out Virgo's key and waited for Nokimo's response. "Yeah I suppose just a t-shirt would do." Nokimo shrugged and smiled. Nokimo looked down at her feet and then looked back up, and her eyes met Arthur's, again. His eyes gleamed with what seemed to be... ''no, it could'nt... lust. Arthur put Virgo's key in his pocket as he smiled gently. "Great. I'll grab one. Any preferrences?" he asked with a smile as his fingers ran through his hair again. ''Anything you've worn ''"Nope, just any t-shirt will do." Nokimo bit her lip, and was too nervous to look Arthur in the eye again, so she looked around the room instead. "Be back in a minute!" Arthur said as he sort of ran upstairs while jumping. Quite a weird combination, but that's the way he would move when he was excited. As he opened his double-door closet, he pulled out a simple short-sleeved black T-shirt with a small Heartkreuz logo on it. Even though he hasn't worn it lately, the shirt smelled like his perfume. As he got down, he gave the shirt to Nomiko with the words "Here! Hope it fits!". Nokimo thanked Arthur, and he directed her towards the bathroom. Once in the bathroom, Nokimo stripped down. All of her clothing except her panties were soak in chocolate, so she just put on the shirt and kept her underwear. The shirt was short, and it barely covered the half of her butt. As she got out, Arthur blushed. "I suppose some shorts wouldn't hurt.." he added. Arthur felt a bit embaressed ashe ran upstairs, grabbing the first pair of shorts he found. As he got down, he saw the motive on them. Tiny bears. As his face instanlty became red, he handed them to Nokimo. "H-here." he said shily. Nokimo went into the bathroom again, this time changing her panties for the shorts. She pulled her hair back into a messy bun and made sure she didn't look like trash before going out. When she got out, Arthur was changing his shirt, because he had also gotten chocolate on him. Nokimo was stunned by the look of his body, and Arthur, noticing she is out now, looked over and met eyes with her. "S-sorry, I guess I wasn't expecting for you to come out that quick.." he said as he pulled his shirt down. He smiled gently upon Nokimo as he scratched his head. Nokimo felt the tension between the two grow, and she was done holding back. "Arthur, im sure you already have figured this out, but I really do like you. I love you, Arthur." Nokimo's blood drained from her face as she said this, wondering if he felt the same. "Love? Don't you think it's too early to call it like that?" Arthur said as he got closer to Nokimo. "Am I attracted to you, yes. Do I like you? Pretty much. Do I love you? I'm not quite sure just yet." he finished as he embraced her. "But one thing's for sure." he whispered in her ear while playing with a lock of her hair, twirling it around his finger. "I've never felt something so strong about anyone before." as he finished, he put his right hand on her face and leaned for a kiss. His face close to hers, Nokimo acted on instinct. "Im sure you'll know soon..." Nokimo (probably a little too agreesively) grabbed the back of Arthur's neck, and pushed her lips against Arthur's, locking them on a lover's embrace. "This is probably happening too fast." said Arthur as he caught his breath. "Eh, who cares.." he finished as he kissed her once again, his hand went onto her lower back. Nokimo made the rather incorrect choice of letting Arthur do what he wanted, as she was caught in euphoria. The next thing she knew, she was lying next to a sleeping, naked Arthur. Sunlight peeked through the curtains, but Nokimo just cuddled up next to Arthur, and for the first time ever, her heart... didnt feel cold. Category:Ayuki Teretsu Category:LukeHeartfillia Category:Roleplay Category:Articles in process